


All We Did at Night

by bumblypuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Marauders, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblypuff/pseuds/bumblypuff
Summary: After boarding the train to Hogwarts for the sixth year Remus encounters a unfamiliar student with an alluring aura about him. What will come of this meeting and will they be friends, enemies or more?Vampires & Werewolves AU
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Encounter

Hogwarts had always been a magical place, even before the stone walls of the castle had risen something special had lingered in the air around it that enticed all magical creatures to surround it. The centaurs in the forest and the ancient covens that scattered the valley around it had always called it home. And so, everyone was welcomed within its walls, wizard, or goblin. However, despite this, it was odd, to Remus at least, that this was the place he felt most at home, with only wizards and a half giant inhabiting his surroundings. He was the special one, he thought. He was the odd one out, the weirdo, the werewolf. It was not until he met Sirius Black that this habitual energy shifted, and he really felt so different to everyone else.

September first had finally arrived. The wind was just starting to pick up and the humid British summer was passing to Remus' delight. The hot weather had always been an issue for him, not with just the uncomfortableness of it when he transformed into a fur covered delinquent but also concerning the fact that his body always burned at 100 degrees inside, you could probably boil a kettle on his chest. There was a point in June, during a heat wave which he resorted to panting to help with the heat release. He was more that glad to be returning to the Scottish Highlands and away from the wet sticky forests of Wales. As he pushed his trolley through the busy platform of 9 and ¾ his mind wandered to the halls already, the cavernous peaks in the ceilings which the odd bat inhabited and the gold embossed patterns that danced on the floors at sunset, he could even smell the lingering scent of burning from the potion's dungeons. Soon he had manoeuvred his way through the anxious parents and excited children to a relatively empty carriage mostly filled with older children. Through the windows he'd spied the greyish hooked noise of Severus Snape and slicked back platinum blonde hair belonging to Lucious Malfoy. Most of the students he recognised, except for one. The boy was thin with snow white skin that would make him look translucent if it weren't for the coal black curls that encompassed his face or the sunken grey bags beneath his eyes. Remus couldn't help but stare as he passed, his eyes stuck to him like a magnet. Curious, he thought. New students and transfers weren't a thing in the wizarding world, normally if a family relocates the student just travels further to their school which made the ghostly boy even more peculiar.

As he entered the train Remus scanned the isle looking for a relatively empty cabin to keep to himself him in but the closest one sat the same strange boy he'd eyed from the platform except next to him was a small petit boy that would barely reach Remus' chest. He had the same sickly skin and black hair except his was pin straight and his eye bags less pronounced. Remus knocked on the door.

"Hi- uh, am I okay to sit here?" The smaller boy whipped his head toward Remus, his eyes wide like a dear caught in headlights, his hand manically scratching on the velvet seat.

"Regulus." The larger one said. "Calm down, it's fine." He soothed his hand along the younger one's shoulder before looking up through his curls towards Remus. "Yes, that's fine."

Remus pulled his lips into a crooked smile before settling in the opposite seat. He couldn't explain the feelings going through him, there was a bit of awkwardness, and curiosity, confusion maybe? And a little bit of fear caused by the piercing glare of the small Regulus which he learned.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a little anxious, first year."

Remus was caught off guard at his words.

"No." He blinked and bit his lip quickly before thinking of what to say, "It's fine really, like I get it, I get scared too- I mean I did get scared... when I was that small.' For some reason Remus felt the glare of the boy intensify as he said this.

"Yeah, he gets pretty bad. I'm Sirius by the way, this is my little brother Regulus." He introduced himself.

"Remus." He held out his hand to shake and Sirius accepted.

"It's odd this is my first year taking the train to the school."

"You're a transfer, right?" Said Remus, excited to debunk the ambiguity around his new acquaintance.

"Oh, god no! My parents usually take me, but we've moved into our London home recently for my cousins to live in Hogsmeade for a while." Remus was boggled, how come he'd never seen Sirius before in his past six years at the school, he'd seen everyone, observed everyone, how could he miss his glance. The thoughts had obviously translated to his face though by Sirius' next words. "I normally stay in my dorm in Gryffindor tower, I share with James Potter."

Oh- that's' why.

Remus had never bothered with James Potter, in fact he actively avoided him. James had something of an ego and in third year it had all came to a standstill when he'd followed Remus out of the dorm to the shrieking shack and witnessed his transformation, if it weren't for James leaving the tunnel door open and McGonagall catching him, Remus feared the worst may have happened. Ever since Remus had ran his way around the loudmouthed chaser, even if he popped up everywhere. But still, that didn't answer the question as to why he'd never seen him in classes.

"But they put me back a year in classes because I miss so much time off in third year."

There it was the perfect alibi.

It was then Remus began to feel the pistons of the train beneath him and movement slowly followed, they were off.

As the train winded and sored through the countryside an awkward silence began to grow between the three. It was cold and choking but Remus took the opportunity to study the brothers. They were exact opposites; Sirius was broad with a wide face and chiselled features. He was beautiful, Remus thought. The younger, Regulus was round and slim but equally as statues as Sirius, he couldn't help but notice the stark contrast between them. A few minutes of silence ensued until Regulus spied a boy of a similar stature walking down the carriage and tugged his brother's sleeve.

"I just saw someone in my year, I'm going to try and make friends." Sirius nodded at his words and Remus' face contorted, why did he speak like an Oscar Wilde character. As the carriage closed behind him, Sirius' eyes caught Remus' in a merciful grip. They were probably the darkest and warmest shade of brown Remus had ever seen on a person, but they were cold, and oh so beautiful, like two deep pools of the richest molten chocolate. Remus had always loved chocolate; he may as well be an addict.

"So, you're in Gryffindor too?" Sirius asked. Remus choked on his words a second, still lost in his eyes.

"Yeah-"

"Weird we've haven't met before then." He sent a boyish smirk to Remus.

"Well, I've never really met anyone. Except Peter, then again that was a forced friendship." Sirius chuckled at this. Fuck, thought Remus, that felt weird. A bubbling feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, not to bother. I think James is the only person I've met too, but now you." This was a certain glint or lacing of charisma in Sirius' voice as he said this that made Remus' hands clam up. Maybe he was too hot, or cold, it was cold in here, he did tend to sweat in conditions like these, it was a werewolf thing. But god, not now! He swore in his head. Rubbing his hands in his trousers he made eye contact with Sirius again, which he had been avoiding since the conversation began.

"Yeah... I don't really know James." He said in a panic to change the topic from himself. But god why did he bring up James, the one, and only person he had a particular bias, let alone negative one towards.

"He's cool, a right riot you know." Said Sirius, his posh accent shining as he said 'riot'. Remus laughed at the irony of it. Sirius must have been well off, Remus could tell by the exuberance that his black wool coat gave off and was entirely sure of James Potter's wealth from his endless gloating throughout the years. The thought of two upper middle class 'posh' boys 'rioting' humoured him. As he laid back against his seat a tension released within him and suddenly, he was at ease in Sirius' presence. Just as this happened, Sirius reached into the inner chest pocket of his coat revealing an unopened pack of cigarettes and a sparkling silver lighter engraved in some crest.

"Do you smoke?" Sirius asked, cocking up his eyebrow.

Did he smoke, of course not, but he'd be damned to reject Sirius is the fear of looking uncool.

"Sure."

Sirius stood and pulled down the ancient window of the train with ease, another thing Remus had failed to do in his six years and 12 train rides... successfully opening the window. Sirius placed two cigarettes in his mouth lighting them before passing one to Remus. Placing it in his mouth Remus inhaled, his face pruning and fighting the urge to cough before exhaling. Maybe that was a bit too much to take in, and the after taste? How revolting. Nevertheless, he gently inhaled a tiny bit again, finding it bearable. Sirius looked at ease, graceful even with the thick grey smoke escaping his mouth, Remus though it suited him well.

"Do you read much?"Said Sirius, tapping the ashes out the window.

"Yes." Remus replied, becoming more comfortable with the handling of his cigarette, tapping off the ash.

"Great, well I read the marvellous play over the summer called a Streetcar Named Desire, it was so peculiar, very American."

Remus knew the play he was talking about. It was about a woman named Blanche who comes to visit her sister and follows her mental deterioration, quite morbid. Remus smiled. "What did you think of Blanche?"

"Personally, I found her a bit of fun, everything else was so dull and... colonial." Sirius flicked his cigarette out of the window onto the evergreen field outside. Remus didn't reply but hummed in acknowledgement. "I love plays, they're a bit more exciting than novels don't you think?"

No. Remus thought. "Yes." He spoke.

"I see I found an ally." The same boyish grin spread wider across Sirius' face this time and the tension in Remus' stomach returned.

"What's your favourite Austin?" Remus' couldn't tell what provoked him to the question, but it quickly escaped his throat. His was Emma.

"I don't read Austin."

Silence. But then, Sirius began to chuckle, cackle even to himself and so did Remus, soon enough the whole cabin was consumed in their laughter.

"Sense and Sensibility." Said Sirius' stopping his laughter abruptly.

"What-" Spat Remus, lifting himself from his sprawled-out position across the seat.

"Marianne, only for Marianne."

Remus took a moment to himself to contemplate this. Marianne was a real rebel of her day, following her heart, but soon found herself giving into society's demands, settling for it to say. Something in Remus told him Sirius Black was not a settler.


	2. Change

  1. Enemies



It took a few hours of chatting for the train to finally be enclosed in the thick mossy woods that signified the end of their journey. The woods were dark for this time of year but as the sun was beginning to set it was no shocker. I began to dawn on Remus that this would mean a parting from the dazzling Sirius, who’s company he’d come to enjoy. As the stone platform appeared in the distance this became more prevalent. Singing, he stood, fiddling between his case and bag to postpone the awkward goodbye, Sirius didn’t move, in fact, he sat still. Another cigarette hug limp in between his lips as he stared at Remus, twisting a silver signet ring on his baby finger. As he felt the train jitter to a stop, he pulled down the heavy cases and Sirius finally stood, pulling a black leather suitcase from the compartment and an ornate large umbrella. Remus was ready to leave, wanting to run from the room before a chance at goodbyes was given.

“You first.” Said Sirius, gesturing his umbrella as to say he can pass. Remus leapt through the door, speed walking out of the train but the graceful Sirius was hot on his trail. Exiting the train, the chill hit Remus and it moved right through him. Was it always this cold? He thought before pulling a blazer from his bag. Carriages were already filling with children around him as he waited for an empty one to appear. “Come Remus! James should have saved us one.” Oh god no! thought Remus. No, no, no, no, no!

“It’s fine really!” He stuttered “I’ll just join a couple of second years, make sure they don’t get up to too much mischief.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” exclaimed Sirius grabbing his sleeve, dragging Remus towards the vehicles. He felt the mud slip and slide below his feet as he was dragged at a pace a little too fast for his footing.

“Sirius!” Called a voice, well, James’ voice.

James’ Potter was a tall boy with brown skin and thick curly hair much like Sirius’ but shorter. He had an affinity for V-neck jumpers and almost always had quidditch gear on him. This time it was his broomstick slumped against the carriage wall carelessly.

“James!” Replied Sirius, yanking Remus behind him as they entered.

The atmosphere was thick to say the least. Remus welt like he was strapped to an iron pole due to his stiffness. James wasn’t much different, except an aggressive look was assertive in his eyes. “Jamie! Meet Remus.” Sirius said, patting Remus on the back as he did so.

“Nice to formally meet you.” Started James. “I’ve only ever seen you around.”

“Yeah.” Remus’ words were sterner than he anticipated them to be.

Sirius took off his coat and settled into a seat, slowly followed by James. Remus couldn’t help but feel like a fish out of water between the two well-spoken boys. Tossing his luggage under the seat he settled down on the corner of Sirius’ bench.

“How was the first train ride to Hogwarts?” Asked James.

“Quite pleasant thanks to Remus.”

“Really, well I never thought of Remus as good company.” James’ words had an edge to them.

“Very pleasant, we smoked and talked about things far beyond your wits.” Teased Sirius.

“Pratts.” He replied. “How was Regulus?” Sirius contemplated this question for a moment, blowing smoke from the same cigarette he had on the train and staring up at the grey sky.

“Tolerable.” James nodded at this. “So, Remus, let James get to know you a bit.” Sirius directed, placing his hand on Remus’ clothed shoulder. No, he thought. “He’s a little shy.” Sirius added. “You know? I think Remus is the slowest smoker I’ve ever met.” Something in Remus’ chest pained when he said this.

“Well, that’s not a hard award Pads! You’re practically a chain smoker, I’ve only just caught up.”

Remus felt the need to say something as their eyes fell on him.

“I like to enjoy it.” Gosh, that was so dumb why did he say that.

“Fair enough.” huffed James, relaxing back into the carriage.

“How do you feel about captain this year?” said Sirius.

“Absolutely buzzing, heard Crabbe is Slytherins’ if all goes well, he’ll weigh down the broomstick.” The boys laughed at this, but Remus shifted, he was never one for commenting on appearances, let alone using it as a means of insult.

“And Lily?” Sirius added. James’ face grimaced. 

Lily Evans was collectively considered to be the prettiest girl in Remus’ year. He has often observed her studying in the Gryffindor common room. She was quite average of height with pink flushed skin and fiery red hair that was almost unanimous with her equally fiery tongue. Many a time had Remus witnessed one of her brutal scoldings to the younger children and he shivered at the thought of being victim to it. James had lusted after her for years, often making himself a fool in the process. One most vivid in Remus’ memory was at Christmas when he stole the stuffing from the Hufflepuff table for her and in turn was hit off his broom at the quidditch match later-on in the day. It’s fair to say that his expression was a clear sign that not much had developed since between the two.

“We sent letters over summer.” James’ voice was smaller than it usually was.

“Well, that’s progress Jamie.” Said Sirius. Remus’ legs began to shake up and down and a shiver shook through his back. His guard was up. What if the conversation turned the third year, and Remus was mentioned? Surely James wouldn’t say anything? Right? RIGHT!? “You okay mate?” Sirius asked, turning to Remus’ direction where he could get a whiff of his perfume. It smelt expensive and clean with a bit of fag smoke tainting it. Remus was less exciting, he smelt off coffee and chocolate, and probably fag smoke too now.

“Yeah.” Remus’ voice was just as small, if not smaller than James’.

As they pulled up to the castle gates, a calmness washed over Remus, home sweet home he thought. The teachers were gathered around the entrance with not many changes to the house heads except for a panicked Minerva McGonagall waving the royal red Gryffindor Flag. The boys’ abandoned the carriage and walked towards her.

“Hello Miss!” Jered James.

“Potter.” She replied in her often-parental voice. “Boy’s you reek of smoke! And you Remus, most disappointing.” The boys just laughed as they walked past, Remus tailing behind them. “It’s a filthy habit!” She shouted after them. As their footsteps echoed through the halls of the ancient building, they eventually passed the fat lady into the never changing Gryffindor common room. The fire was burning, and the younger years were showing off all they’d learned over the holidays, sparks and crackers going off around them. Only passing, Remus tailed up the stairs to his dorm, oddly comforted by the thought of Peter and the anxiety washing away from him. But as he reached the wooden door a large ‘Fifth Year’ Plaque was present on the door. What! He thought, they can’t have changed his dorm, they never changed dorms. But alas his fears were confirmed when a dishevelled Frank Longbottom made his way up the stairs behind him.

“Ah, Remus! There you are!” He huffed. “Follow me.” Frank ordered. They winded further up the stairs until they Reached the very top of Gryffindor tower, a door claustrophobically close to the steps read ‘Sixth Years’

“What!” burst Remus. The uncomforted finally forming into frustration.

“Sorry mate, too many first years they had to mash up the dorms.” Frank looked nervous as he said this.

“And what about Peter?” Remus’ question came out more aggressive than he intended.

“He’s in with me, Archie and Lionel.” Remus wanted to scream. Frank sent an apologetic look before disappearing down the stairs again. Taking a deep breath, he finally pushed the door open and there were Sirius and James unpacking their belongings. James’ Bed was in the centre in a large empty fireplace. Sirius’ was to it’s left next to the actual fireplace and Remus’ directly opposite by the window.

“There he is! The third man!” Announced Sirius, forcing James’ attention towards him again. Remus was too in shock to reply instead quivered a smile, resisting the urge to cry, or punch the wall. “Get settled in man.” Sirius finished before going back to unpacking. Remus Watched them for a moment. James hung Gryffindor bunting around the arch atop his bed using his wand to send neatly folded and pressed clothes into the draws next to it. Sirius on the other hand had pulled a giant brass coat hanger from his black leather suitcase soon followed by coats of all shapes and sizes. There was a raincoat, a fur, a cloak, and a puffer jacket, they seemed to be endless. “I get cold.” Sirius Said before turning back. Remus smiled again, finally coming to his senses. Making his way to the empty bed he began to empty the contents of his bag. First all the books which he lay across the shelves built in below the windowsill and a cousin which he placed atop it. Then there were his paints, sketchbooks, and Journals which he quickly and embarrassingly shoved into his bedside table in hopes neither of the boys spotted them. Remus was lucky enough to have a wardrobe where he hung all his clothes that exclusively consisted of : School robes, slacks, blazers, shirts and knitted jumpers. He only had one brown coat which he hung with a faded red and cream scarf; it had been sun-bleached over the years, but it was his father’s Gryffindor Scarf. He had three pairs of shoes, the brown ones he wore, his black school lace ups and his cherry winter boots. Peeking over his shoulder he sore James’ army of tennis shoes shoved in his trunk and Sirius’ front line of exclusively black boots. Remus pulled his school books out of the truck which he kicked under the ed and then finally a thick wool welsh blanket that his mother knitted especially for this year. Along with his one from last yeah which he folded into his trunk, along with his satchel, wash back and fully stocked first aid kit.

He soon realised he was the first to finish unpacking. Sitting on the bed he watched Sirius in front of him. A thick purple duvet was made across his bed and mountains of black clothes were being shoved into his wardrobe, all costing more than Remus’ house probably. God, what had he gotten into he thought, fingers gripping the bed sheets below him? All he really knew at this point was that this year was going to be different and he hoped to god that James wouldn’t spill on his secret, and in turn, Sirius wouldn’t find out.

“Ah! There it is !” Shouted Sirius. “Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. You’ll be needing this this year Remy, you know that?”

Remus gulped, yeah, definitely…he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so I’m really excited to start posting this fic and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Annie /@lupinscardigan on twitter for proof reading for me, I love you !
> 
> Also if you’re interested in any updates or spam posts about the fic, feel free to follow me on twitter @bumblypuff


End file.
